


Tiny Moments

by Roses_And_Lillys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_And_Lillys/pseuds/Roses_And_Lillys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jean hated each other but you come together in the worst of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Moments

You were Marco’s sister, well you were his twin. You and Marco were so close, you obviously had your share of arguments but you loved him to death. You two spent pretty much all your time together but of course spending all your time with Marco meant you spent a lot of time with that idiot he calls his friend, Jean.

To say you and Jean didn’t get along well with each other is an understatement, you absolutely hated each others guts. You couldn’t recall one time you two spoke in a calm and civilised manner, you were always going at each others throats and Marco was getting sick of it.

“Can’t you two just get along for one day?!”  
Marco asked one night at dinner when you nearly killed Jean,  
“Tell him to stop being an arsehole.”  
You screamed, pointing at Jean across the table.  
“Well tell her to stop being so fucking annoying.”  
He shouted back.  
“I fucking breath and I annoy you!”  
You screamed back.

“Enough!”  
Marco boomed startling you pretty much everyone as they’ve never seen Marco so angry, you’ve seen him angry but not like this.  
“All I’m asking is for you two to either get along or stay away from each other.”  
He asked, almost pleading as his angry outburst calmed down.  
“Fine.”  
You replied bitterly.  
“Whatever.”  
Jean muttered before walking out of the room.

That was the last time the two of you spoke. Whenever you talked to Marco and Jean came along you would walk away, the same went for Jean. However, when Marco wasn’t looking you would send each other death glares and if Marco wasn’t there all hell would break lose as you two went at each others throats. Of course the word got back to Marco and he would have a go at you both, like scolding children. You gave him so much trouble but he never once tried to push you away, you wished with all your heart that you hadn’t been such an awful sister.

You didn’t here about Marco dying until later that night when you went running up to the last person you wanted to speak to but you needed to know where you brother is. You walked over to the traumatised two toned hair boy before demanding,  
“Where’s my brother?”  
“What?”  
He asked confused, that’s when you noticed the tears streaming down his face and you felt dread take over your body.  
“Please don’t tell me...”  
Your voice faded off at the end as you saw his face drop.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
He said in a choked sob.

That’s when you felt your world end and your heart break into a million pieces. Everything came crashing down around you in that one sentence. An unmistakeable pain stabbed through her chest, your broken heart like shards of glass stabbing into your chest every time you took a breath. The world stopped around you as you heard those three words, your brother was gone. You never even got to tell him you loved him or that he was the most important thing in your life.

“Okay.”  
That was the only thing you could say, what do you say when you find out that your brother, that your best friend is dead? He didn’t say anything else. Didn’t embrace you in a comforting hug. He didn’t need to, all he needed was to stand next to you as you both slowly fell apart.

You didn’t, you couldn’t cry. It was if as everything had just been sucked out of you leaving this horrendous numbness that took over your body. The world around you crashed and burned as you felt all emotions leave you. You loved him to death and the one thing you regret most of all is the fact that you didn’t get to hug him before he died, you didn’t get to hold your twin in your arms. You lost a piece of you that day that could never be replaced.

That night you and Jean led next to each other on his bed. He didn’t hold you in a hug full of grief. He didn’t whisper I’m sorry to you and you were so grateful for that. You didn’t need words of sympathy, they weren’t going to help so why say them? What he did do though was what you needed, he held your hand. You two led next to each other with your bodies straight and hands intertwined, gentle squeezes at time to reassure each other that you were still there.

After that night you didn’t stay with each other again. You never even spoke but you stayed by each others side as you were both grieving over a best friend, a brother. You had plans to go to the Military Police with Marco, wherever he went you went. What do you do now? Do you still go to the Military Police or do you fight for the lives you’ve lost?

You and Jean never really told each other that you were friends but the reassuring glances and the occasional feeling of your hands holding onto each other for dear life when you needed to feel something other than the pain in your chest said it all for you.

Weeks passed since Marco’s death and you had been given a box with Marco’s belongings in it. Everyone was out at breakfast while you sat there staring at the box of Marco’s possessions. Like lighting you shot up and emptied the stuff out on your bed. You searched through it and found a jacket that he used to love to wear and it still smelt like him. You shrugged the jacket on your shoulders and closed your eyes, pretending it was Marco engulfing you in a warm hug like he used to when you were younger.

“(Y/N)?”  
You heard a familiar voice call out to you breaking you from the daydream. You turned around and began sorting out his stuff obsessively. Colour code it before messing it up and starting again by size order then going back to colour and back again.  
“(Y/N)”  
You heard him call out again, desperation in his voice. You felt the tears stream down your face but you carried on anyway.

“(Y/N)”  
He said softly, even closer this time.  
“Look at me.”  
He said before turning you around, holding your arms gently like you were going to break if he put too much pressure on your arms.  
“Are you really okay?”  
He asked as he though back to last nights dinner when you pushed aside your food and someone asked if you were alight which you put on a smile to and said you were fine before walking away.

“I’m fine.”  
You said smiling, fake, despite the obvious tears streaming down your face.  
“No you’re not, you’re completely heartbroken.”  
He said as he pulled you close. You body shaking as you wept into his chest. You pulled away before going back you Marco’s things.  
“He’s dead, my brother is dead. I lost him. I don’t, I d-d-don’t know what to do. I’m so scared Jean.”  
You chocked out through the never-ending tears flowing freely from your eyes.

He pulled you back into him, a comforting embrace that you didn’t think you needed but right now when you were on the verge of complete destruction you needed it more that ever. You needed the comforting words of someone telling you that they were here and that they had you when you felt your body go weak from the sobs that racked your body.

That night you and Jean led next to each other on his bed. However this time he did hold you in a hug that was full of grief. He still didn’t whisper I’m sorry but he did tell you that he’s got her as both your tears fell from your eyes onto the bed below you. You slept with each other in your arms, holding on to each other and never letting go.

You never said I love you to each other but you both knew, everyone knew. Little gesture showed that you both truly loved each other. From the comforting hand holding, the way that you sat a little closer to each other than anyone else, the way that before you went to their separate rooms he would kiss her on you head and whisper I’m here or the fact that whenever each of you had a nightmare you had somewhere to go, someone to hold as your fears slowly crept away into the darkness of the night as you held each other.

You would also talk to each other for hours about one of the most special things in your lives, Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst (not really).


End file.
